This invention relates generally to automotive vehicles and more particularly to a window system for use in an automotive vehicle convertible roof.
Soft top convertible roofs in automotive vehicles have commonly employed flexible, polyvinyl chloride back windows, which are also known as backlites. Flexible, polymeric backlites are often preferred over glass windows since they tend to maximize the size of the backlite opening thereby improving rear visibility. The flexible, polymeric material allows for an enlarged window opening since it is less expensive to manufacture, lighter weight and typically easier to stow as compared to rigid, glass windows. An example of such a flexible, polymeric backlite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,655 entitled "Window Which can be Fastened in a Folding Top by Means of a Zipper, and a Process for Exchanging a Surface Section" which issued to Ball et al. on Dec. 21, 1993.
However, flexible, polymeric backlites often suffer from undesired permanent kinking, distortion or wrinkling when stowed or fully retracted. This can lead to poor window aesthetics and premature cracking of the backlite during use.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of an apparatus for use in automotive vehicle convertible roofs includes an elongated tensioning member being disposed adjacent to an edge of a window. In a further aspect of the present invention, at least a portion of the tensioning member is disposed in an elastomeric sealing member. In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a pair of resilient tensioning members are disposed adjacent to top and bottom edges of a backlite for deterring crosscar folding of the backlite while allowing fore and aft folding of the backlite when retracted. In still another aspect of the present invention, a first end of an elastic strap is attached to a movable roof bow while an opposite end is attached to the roof covering material adjacent to a corner of the backlite.
The backlite system of the present invention is advantageous over conventional devices since the present invention tensioning members encourage the upper and lower sections of the backlite to stay tensioned or taut during folding thereby deterring kinking, distortion or wrinkling. In addition, it has been found that the elastic straps of the present invention apply a diagonal tensioning load to the backlite to further cause the backlite to remain taut while being folded. Furthermore, the present invention backlite system is aesthetically pleasing by hiding the tensioning members from view while providing an easy to assemble, low cost and lightweight backlite tensioning assembly. The present invention provides superior tensioning performance while greatly enhancing the durability and quality of a flexible backlite. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.